historywikiaorg-20200223-history
Falangism
Falangism (Falangismo in Spanish) was and still is, a political ideology of the Falange Española de las JONS and then the Falange Española Tradicionalista y de las Juntas de Ofensiva Nacional Sindicalista. Falangism is considered a Fascist or Nationalist ideology.Stanley G. Payne. A History of Fascism, 1914–1945. University of Wisconsin Press, 1995. Pp. 263. Under the Fascist ruler, Francisco Franco, many radical elements of Falangism consider to be fascist were diluted and it became a huge authoritarian and conservative ideology belonging to Francoist Spain.Martin Blinkhorn. Fascists and Conservatives: The Radical Right and the Establishment in Twentieth-Century Europe. Reprinted edition. Oxon, England, UK: Routledge, 1990, 2001. Pp. 10 Opponents of Franco's changes to the party include former Falange leader Manuel Hedilla. Falangism places a strong emphasis on Catholic religious identity, though it has held some secular views on the Church's direct influence in society, as it believed that the state should have the supreme authority over the nation.Stanley Payne. A History of Fascism, 1914–1945. Madison, Wisconsin, USA: University of Wisconsin Pres, 1995. Pp. 261. Falangism emphasized the need for authority, hierarchy, and order in society. Falangism is anti-capitalist, anti-democratic, and anti-liberal.Sheelagh M. Ellwood. Spanish fascism in the Franco era: Falange Española de las Jons, 1936–76. Macmillan, 1987. Pp. 99–101. The Falange's original manifesto, the "Twenty-Seven Points", declared Falangism to support: the unity of Spain and the elimination of regional separatism; the establishment of a dictatorship led by the Falange; utilizing violence to regenerate Spain; promoted the revival and development of the Spanish Empire; a social revolution to create: a national syndicalist economy that creates national syndicates of both employees and employers to mutually organize and control the economic activity, agrarian reform, industrial expansion, respect for private property with the exception of nationalizing credit facilities to prevent capitalist usury.Hans Rogger, Eugen Weber.'' The European Right''. Berkeley and Los Angeles, California, USA: University of California Press; London, England, UK: University of Cambridge Press, 1965. Pp. 195. It supports criminalization of strikes by employees and lockouts by employers as illegal acts.Benjamin Welles. Spain: the gentle anarchy. Praeger, 1965. Pp. 124. Falangism supports the state to have jurisdiction of setting wages. Under Franco, the Falange abandoned its original anti-capitalist tendencies, declaring the ideology to be fully compatible with capitalism.Stanley G. Payne. Fascism in Spain, 1923–1977. Madison, Wisconsin, USA: Wisconsin University Press, 1999. Pp. 281. However the Franco-era Falange supported the development of non-capitalist cooperatives such as the Mondragon Corporation, because it bolstered the Francoist claim of the nonexistence of social classes in Spain during his rule.Sharryn Kasmir. The Myth of Mondragón: Cooperatives, Politics, and Working-class Life in a Basque Town. State University of New York, 1996. Pp. 75. The Spanish Falange and its affiliates in Hispanic states across the world promoted a form of panhispanism known as Hispanidad that promoted both cultural and economic union of Hispanic societies around the world.Stein Ugelvik Larsen (ed.). Fascism Outside of Europe. New York, New York, USA: Columbia University Press, 2001. Pp. 120–121. Falangism has attacked both the political left and the right as its "enemies", declaring itself to be neither left nor right, but a syncretic third position.Roger Griffin (ed). Fascism. Oxford, England, UK; New York, New York, USA: Oxford University Press, 1995. Pp. 189. However, scholarly sources reviewing Falangism place it on the political right.Rodney P. Carlisle (general editor). The Encyclopedia of Politics: The Left and the Right, Volume 2: The Right. Thousand Oaks, California, USA; London, England, UK; New Delhi, India: Sage Publications, 2005. Pp. 633. References Category:Falangism